Bully
by Supersakurapunch
Summary: Naruto is an eighteen year old student who wishes he could do things but don't have the strength to do so. Suffering from Anxiety Disorders plus the bullying he receives from school he has a hard time cooping with everything. Everything changes though when he meets and befriends two students. Can he open up and show people that there's more to him than what meets the eye?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again, I'm back with some new stuff in which I've been wanting to try out. I hope you'll like.  
><strong>

**This story focus most on the friendship between Naruto and other characters, but there's also romance in it.**

**Enjoy, or something.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

It was evening in the almost silent apartment. The only noise that could be heard was the faint sound of music playing in one of the three bedrooms.

A blond-haired teenage boy was sitting on his bed; his back facing the wall and legs drawn up, with his face resting on his knees. A sniffle could be heard from the boy, even with the music playing in the room.

A knock came on the wooden door, startling the teenager.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Asked a male voice.

The boy wiped at his eyes and put his legs down as he straightened up.

"Yeah… I'm fine." He called out. It was a lie though and if he knew his foster father well, he would know it wasn't the truth.

Sure enough, the door opened to reveal a man in his late twenties. He had brown hair that was tied in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that ran across the bridge of his nose on his tan skin.

Wordlessly he walked into the room and sat down on the bed beside the teenager.

He could see from first glance that something was terribly wrong with his former student.

He put a hand on the teenager's shoulder and gently asked, "What's wrong?"

The blond turned to the brunet, new tears building up in his eyes. Wordlessly, he moved closer to the older man and wrapped his arms around his torso. In return the brunet wrapped his own arms around the smaller body, rubbing his hand on his back in soothing circles.

It hurt him to see his former student – now son – like this. It painfully reminded him of his friend.

They stayed like that in silence – save for the music playing in the background – for who knows how long till the brunet started speaking.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

His first response was a sniff, shortly followed by a verbal answer. "I just don't know what to do." He said softly. "It feels like I'm climbing a mountain. Every time I'm coming closer to the top I lose my grip and begin to fall."

The brunet continued to listen as the blonde continued to talk about his feelings.

About half an hour passed before the teen felt drained. His throat was dry and he felt worn out from all the tears he'd shed.

The brunet seeing the exhaustion written on the other's face leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the top of his head. The blonde didn't protest, rather liking the warm and gentle fatherly touches of his foster father. The brunet pulled away after another pat on the other's shoulder before he stood up to leave.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." He said and then left.

The blond watched him go until the door closed. He fell down on the bed, back first. His mind and body drained. Crying and talking about your feelings was exhausting, but he was glad he did it. He rolled over on his side, pondering over whenever to go to bed now or later. He was tired and sleep sounded like an excellent idea.

After getting up to shut the music down and lights, he changed into his pajamas before crawling under the covers. He sighed contently in the warmth the bed provided him. He then finally closed his eyes as darkness swallowed him up.

* * *

><p>"Oh, look it's the freak."<p>

"What up whiskers?"

"Why don't you go home? Nobody wants you here."

"Hey Blondie."

Laughter followed him everywhere he went. He needed to escape.

He took the path to the music room in which he knew would be empty. He pulled out the key and opened the door before walking in. He realized he was a little out of breathe once he settled down on one of the chairs that sat in the middle of the room.

He looked around the room. It was a big room, the walls were white and floors wooden – much like everything else was in the school. Guitars hung around on one side of the wall, a drum set stood on his left and a black grand piano on his right.

His blue eyes went over to look at the guitars. He could hear the sound of gentle strumming in the air. The strings moving, creating wonderful soft tones.

He closed his eyes as he listened to the music playing in his head. Without noticing it he began to hum to it.

He reopened his eyes as they fell on the grand piano. He stood up and walked over to it. Stretching out a hand, he began to run his fingers over the keys.

The strumming of the guitar ceased for a moment. He pulled his hand away from the keys and looked over to the guitars, wondering why they had stopped playing. A small smile began to tug at his lips as he remembered why.

He looked back at the grand piano and sat down on the small chair. His fingers hovered over the keys for a bit before he brought them down.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a student was walking down the hallways of the school.<p>

His hands were in his pockets as he continued strolling around, enjoying the peace and quiet. The peace and quiet though did not last for long as he could hear something. It almost sounded like someone was playing piano.

Curiosity spiked in and he went to go check it out.

It didn't take him long to find the source as he went towards the door to the music room where the sound was louder. He opened the door slowly, so not to disturb whoever was playing and peered inside.

There, in the middle of the room sat someone. He could only see the back of the person, with their spiky golden-blonde hair and their sun-kissed skin. From what he could tell, it was a guy.

He watched and listened to the sound of the piano. It sounded very nice, almost peaceful.

An idea struck him after a few moments of listening and he began to pull out his phone. He stopped though when he heard as a humming joined in. He glanced up and could see from the posture of the teenager that he was the one making the sound.

The humming sounded deep and gentle. As if he wasn't playing just because he wanted to but because there was a reason.

He remembered talking to his mother once about something similar. He came to find out she played music and sang songs that related to something that had happened once in her life.

He listened to the soft tones of the piano and gentle humming. The way he carried the tunes sounded as if he was content, but there was a hint of sadness in the music.

He watched and listened to him until he stopped humming along with playing. The silence that followed was deafening. It left him feeling somewhat cold.

A sigh from the blonde shortly followed as he watched him get up and walk over to the window. This sudden act made the other able to see part of his face. He felt his chest tighten and eyes widen a fraction on what he saw.

Tears streamed down the other's blue eyes, down his marked cheeks and finally dripping from his jaw.

The other knew who this person was.

He was Uzumaki Naruto. A student who wasn't being treated very well. There were a few rumors going around in the school about him, rumors the other usually ignored but would sooner or later catch his attention.

The rumors that he'd heard though did not fit in on what he was seeing. And unless his eyes are deceiving him… No. He thought and shook his head. This is real. He really is seeing this.

He watched the blonde for a moment longer before he turned and walked away. He had some thinking to do.

* * *

><p>School was finally over.<p>

Naruto practically ran out off the classroom and down the hallways where they were shortly being filled with first, second and third years. In his haste he didn't notice one student stretch their leg out in front of him. He did however notice him falling and with a painful thud hit the floor face down. He could hear snickers from behind as he went to slowly sit up.

The snickers faded as the person began to walk away, leaving the blonde in a hurtful and embarrassed state as he went to pick up his books and papers that had scattered across the floor during his fall.

Students passed by, glancing at him once in a while but none going in to help. They did, however, stop when they saw someone approach with a book in their hand.

"Is this yours?"

Naruto looked up and into the face of one Uchiha Sasuke.

He then looked down at the book he was holding. "Thanks." He said shortly and took it as he put it in his bag. He then went to stand up along with the other.

"Lean your head backwards."

The same voice startled him as he looked back at the raven that was pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket.

"What?"

"You're bleeding. And unless you want that blood to drip on your shirt I suggest you do as I say."

Confused now, the blond put a hand on his nose as he felt something wet. He frowned and pulled it back again. He could confirm that it was in fact bleeding. He began to lean his head back but not before the raven thrust the handkerchief to him.

"Clean yourself with this." And with that he turned and left.

Students broke out in whispers when the raven was out of earshot. Naruto couldn't hear what they were saying though as he looked down at the handkerchief.

It seemed that his prayers have finally been answered.

A big smile was plastered on his face when he came home.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the first chapter. It's really short I know, but I'm not one to write long chapters. Hope you liked it anyway.<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day Naruto arrived at school early as usual. He went to his locker to get some necessary textbooks for his first class. An envelope fell out when he opened the door, landing a few feet away from him. He bent to pick it up; there was his name on it. Curious he went to open it.

He wished he hadn't when he had scanned the contents. He dropped the letter as his hands began to tremble. He started to feel sick. And there was only one place he could go for that.

He closed the locker door and walked away, on his way to the nurse's office.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Sasuke who had been watching the blonde went to pick up the letter the other had been reading. He looked down as he slowly began to read what it was saying.<p>

A scowl quickly took over his calm facial expression, as he began to crumble the piece of paper into a ball. Seething in anger he practically stomped to the classroom.

_Who do they think they are? Saying shit like that. Ugly? Stupid? Murderer?_ He thought and sat down on his seat, propping his elbows on the desk. Resting his jaw on the back of his hands.

"What's got you all so prissy?"

Sasuke looked up and into the purple eyes of his friend Hozuki Suigetsu.

"Nothing," he said shortly.

"Nothing, really? I think it's nothing." The other said and sat down on the seat beside the raven. "What's wrong?"

Sasuke sighed and gave the white-haired boy the crumpled letter. He didn't watch as his friend smoothed out the paper so he could read the insides.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked to see his friend's frowning face, with one eyebrow raised.

"This is the reason you're upset? Because of some idiots writing some false shit to you in a letter?"

He shook his head. "It's not mine. It's Uzumaki's."

Understanding slowly dawned on his friend's face. "What a bunch of bastards."

"So you agree with me then?" Sasuke looked somewhat surprised.

"Of course I do." Suigetsu said feeling insulted. "My brother was bullied when he was our age."

"Mangetsu?"

He nodded.

"Is that the reason he's so protective of you?"

"And your brother isn't?"

He though it over for a second. "Point taken."

A silence settled in but it didn't last for long when the white-haired boy opened his mouth to speak again.

"But seriously though, I can't believe someone in our school is being treated like this." Suigetsu said and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Uzumaki, where do you think?"

"Class is starting soon."

"Screw class. There's someone out there who needs us."

"Who said anything about 'us'?"

Suigetsu stopped and gave him a look that said: "Really?"

Sasuke couldn't help the smile that overtook his earlier sour face as he stood up as well to follow his friend.

* * *

><p>The two wandered down the same way the blond had. They went passed the library, poking their heads in to see if he was there. When they saw no sign of the blond head anywhere they left.<p>

Ten minutes later they were still searching for the blond. They had been up to the roof, the few classrooms that were empty and the school yard. But there was still no sign of him.

They were about to give up when Suigetsu suggested they go check the nurse's office.

The school nurse - Shizune – was nowhere to be seen when they stepped into the room. However, the white curtain was drawn close where a bed rested. Someone was here.

The two teenage boys shared a look with each other before Suigetsu went up and slowly drew the curtain to the side. Lying in the bed with snow-white covers draped around their body was Uzumaki Naruto. His eyes were closed and mouth partly open. His expression was one of peace. The rise and fall of his chest was the only indication that he was alive.

The two teenage boys shared another glance, this one full of question on what to do now. Suigetsu scanned the room, looking for something, anything that he could do. He spotted a few sheets of paper and a pen lying on the desk and an idea struck him.

He went over to Sasuke to whisper in his ear his idea. He was received with a grin to match his own as they made their way over to the desk.

* * *

><p>The bell rang, indicating that the first class was over. A woman in her early thirties stepped into her office. She went over to her desk to put some papers down but stopped when she noticed two sheets of folded paper, both addressed to the blond who was sleeping in the bed she noticed. A sad but gentle smile tugged at her lips before she went over to wake him up.<p>

Naruto felt peaceful. Like there were no worries in the world. He was floating, or maybe he was flying? He didn't quite know. But whatever it was it felt nice.

The stillness began to slowly die away though when he felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him slightly.

The blond stirred but did not awaken. He wished that whoever this person was, they would go away.

That did not happen though as a female voice told him to wake up. He did so but reluctantly as he slowly began to open his eyes. He was first met with a white ceiling and then when he looked more to the side he was met with a pair of black eyes.

"Glad to see you're up." Shizune said and gave him a smile before she disappeared from his sight.

He blinked a few times. Adjusting his eyes to the light as he sat up, trying to remember why he was here…

It hit him like lightning on a stormy night. He felt his body go cold and hands tremble as he tried to block out what the letter had said, but he couldn't.

Shizune noticed the change in behavior as she went over and sat down on the chair that was standing beside the bed. She put a hand on his arm. Her touch made Naruto look over at her and he seemed to instantly calm down.

No words were exchanged between them. Shizune knew what to do once one of Naruto's panic attacks occurred. A gentle touch and sincere smile was enough, especially if you cared about them, and in this case she did.

She stayed by his side until his breathing was back to normal and the trembling had stopped. Satisfied she got up to retrieve the two sheets of paper that were addressed to him. She walked over and presented them to him. She saw some of the color drain from his face as his eyes widened in fear. Before she could question him though he had taken the two pieces of paper and was unfolding to read them.

When Shizune had held out the two pieces of paper Naruto's blood had run cold.

What if it were more cruel comments from his bullies? Or threats? Or something equally hurtful?

He didn't know what had possessed him to accept the sheets, but he was pretty certain that it was the voice of sense saying that Shizune wouldn't give him anything that would hurt him. He then unfolded the sheets to read them.

The first read:

_Hello, Uzumaki,_

_This is Hozuki Suigetsu, a classmate you may or may not know._

Naruto thought about it, and yes he did know someone by that name. Wasn't he one of Sasuke's friends? The thought of the raven made him think of what happened the other day. He shook himself from his thoughts and continued reading.

_You might wonder why I'm writing to you. Well, I heard from someone (not going to say who) that you are going through a tough time. I, being ever the helpful person, want to help you._

Naruto blinked a few times in bewilderment. Help him? Help him with what? Stop the bullying? That was very unlikely, and yet… a small spark of hope seemed to appear in his darkened mind. He continued reading.

_Actually the "helping you" part is only a cover up to my actual reason on why I'm writing to you. It's my way of saying: I would like to be friends._

The blond stopped and re-read the last part.

_I would like to be friends._

It made the spark of hope grow bigger and bigger.

Was this true, or was it all just a joke?

His heart sank a little at that. What if this was just a joke? He began to feel cold again but did not tremble this time.

In the end he decided not to think about it and instead continued reading.

_You seem like an interesting guy and I bet we will have lots of fun. What do you say?_

_I'll be awaiting your response (whenever in person or on paper)._

_Sincerely,_

_Suigetsu._

He re-read the letter once more before he went to read the other one. He thought he might as well get it over with.

The second read:

_Greetings, Uzumaki Naruto,_

Naruto blinked. That was an odd way to say hello, he thought.

_I am writing to inform you that my companion and I would like to become your allies against your enemies,_

The blond raised a single eyebrow at the formal and honestly quite strange wording before he continued reading.

_I'll be awaiting your response,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Uchiha Sasuke._

Naruto blinked a few times. Sasuke had sent this? Well that was… unexpected.

He leaned back and sighed, thinking on what to do next.

It all sounded too good to be true. And what if it was all a joke? The memory of Sasuke helping him came to mind. The raven had shown slight concern when he had noticed him bleeding, but besides that there was nothing.

He closed his eyes and took a long, steady breath before he threw the covers from his body and stood up. He nodded his head in gratitude to Shizune before leaving the office, on his way to class.

* * *

><p>A week later after the notes had been sent passed. Naruto had decided not to trust Sasuke or Suigetsu's words. However sincere they may have sounded did not matter since it all seemed suspicious to him.<p>

The past few days no more letters had been sent but the name-calling and teasing had not stopped. It had happened once or twice that someone had called him "murderer", a word in which he fears to be called the most. He knew he wasn't to be blamed for what happened years ago, but that did not stop the "what if's" that entered his mind when he was alone, along with him spending many nights crying to sleep.

Today was Tuesday around lunchtime and he was on his way to the cafeteria. He sat down by a table on the far back, away from most students as he began to unpack the lunch Iruka had made for him.

He was just about to take a bite when a shadow fell over him. He looked up, curious but also a bit frighten on who it could be. He was met with the purple eyes of a white-haired student. He held a white plastic bag in one hand and was sporting a rather charming smile.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

Naruto blinked before he nodded although reluctantly as he watched the guy sit down and begin to unpack his own lunch.

They sat in silence for a few moments, but of course, silences like these never last forever.

"Did you get the message I sent you?" The white-haired boy asked.

The blond was about to ask what message but didn't get a chance as a second shadow came over them. He turned only to look into the crimson eyes of Karin, a nasty sneer decorating her otherwise pretty face as she looked back at him. He quickly looked away and instead back at the white-haired boy who looked rather unhappy about the girl's appearance.

"Well, this is rather surprising. The fish-face sitting together with the freak. Did you finally realize that Sasuke is beyond your level and decided to befriend someone more your level?" A smirk slowly crept on her lips which made Naruto shiver in a rather unpleasant way.

The white-haired boy looked away, deciding to ignore her completely as he turned to Naruto instead.

"As I asked before stinky here showed up," he said with a wave of his hand in Karin's direction. "The note. Did you get it?"

Naruto was a bit stunned of the boy's wording of the red-head who was visibly shaking with anger at being insulted. He did realize who this was as he let the words sink in and nodded, confirming that he had indeed gotten the note.

"I meant every word I wrote in there." He said and the blond couldn't help but be surprised. "I would like to be friends with you, Uzumaki." He flashed him a friendly smile before stretching out his hand to the other boy.

Naruto looked down at the outstretched hand and then back up at the sincere smile on the other's face. Words on a piece of paper could be untrue, but words spoken in such a matter as this had him thinking that maybe he – or rather they – wanted him as a friend. For the first time in his life, the blond smiled and stretched out as he clasped the other's hand in his.

Both seemed so caught up in the moment that they were honestly startled when Karin started talking again.

"Well, isn't this just cute?" She said in a much too sweet tone that made Suigetsu feel more than a little sick. "And you wrote a message to him? Was it just a note, or love letter?" She ended with a smirk.

Naruto tensed when he heard the last part pass her lips and quickly let go off Suigetsu's hand. It had only been about a year since he found out he licked guys and it was still a sore subject for him. He was afraid to see the look of disgust on the other boy's face for being remotely referred to liking men but couldn't bring himself to look away when he started speaking.

"Whenever it was a love letter or not isn't any of your business, _Karin_." He spat out the name as if it were venom before continuing, a smirk curling up on his own lips. "Besides, I wasn't the only one who wrote to him."

A spiteful laugh escaped from her parted lips before she said, "Who would want to write to _him_?"

Suigetsu noticed something in the corner of his eye and his smirk widened. "Why don't you ask him?"

"Ask who?"

"Me."

Naruto looked away from the white-haired boy and instead towards the one who had spoken. His eyes widened a fraction, even though he should've expected this but he couldn't help himself. He turned away from Sasuke and instead looked over at Karin who had visibly tensed up and was only just now turning to look behind her.

A silence settled around them. The usually noisy cafeteria seemed to have gone silent, as students were staring at the four. All wondering and waiting for what was about to happen.

After a moment Sasuke walked up to the table and took a seat beside Suigetsu as he began to pack up his own lunch. He lifted his dark eyes up after a moment to look directly at Karin who hadn't moved from her spot.

He opened his mouth to take in a breath before he spoke in a very calm tone. "Unless you have something intelligent to say, I suggest you leave." He returned back to his lunch and took a bite out of it. He didn't need to look up to know that she had left and that noise shortly resumed around them.

Naruto was staring at the raven, stunned. When he noticed this after a few minutes had passed he blushed and quickly averted his eyes. His gaze instead settled on his hands that were resting on his lap as he listened to the two boys talk.

"Thank you for getting the bitch off my shoulders." Suigetsu said casually, though grateful.

"You're welcome." Sasuke said shortly. He then looked up at the blond who was still looking down at his hands. "Are you alright?"

Naruto looked up quickly, having not expected the question at all. Then again, he hadn't expected anything to happen to him. The brief encounter a week ago between him and the raven had just been that, brief. It had probably meant nothing to Sasuke, while to him it had meant a lot. It had meant that – for just that single moment – somebody cared enough to approach him, to help him.

"Are you alright?" The question was repeated, louder this time and it seemed enough to shake Naruto out of his reverie.

He met the raven's dark eyes for a moment before looking back at his hands, nodding to confirm that he was.

He thought he heard a sigh of relief and couldn't help but look back up again. The image that met him would forever be engraved into his mind. The smile that the other flashed him was a breathtaking one, and it made his stomach turn into strange knots, in which, he didn't know the meaning of.

"That's good then." Sasuke said. And just like that, the smile was gone and they resumed eating.

They – or rather Sasuke and Suigetsu – talked for a bit as they ate. They even walked together, on their way to the next class. People were staring at them but Naruto couldn't seem to care as he nodded and occasionally let smiles slip as he listened to the two boys.

That day when he came home, he felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He couldn't help but shed tears of joy as he crumbled into a heap on the wooden floor in the hallway, only to have his foster father run to him.

"What's wrong?" The brunet asked. Concern for the blond etched on his face.

"I – Iruka…" the blond said, his voice slightly shaking. "Nothing's wrong."

Said brunet wrapped his arms around his son and pulled him into a hug. "You truly think I'll believe that when you're sitting here crying?"

Naruto couldn't help but let out a soft laugh. "That's true." He said and sniffed.

Iruka pulled away from the blond and regarded him for a moment. "Come and sit down. You can tell me everything over a cup of tea."

The blond nodded and stood up in time with his former teacher as they went to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>There is the second chapter. Longer than the first one, hope you're happy about that.<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto woke up early as usual and went to go on with his morning routine. He left for school once every task had been completed. His trip to school was rather uneventful, when he reached the gates though he was pleasantly surprised when his name was being called.

"Hey Uzumaki!"

He turned around and saw Suigetsu running towards him. He couldn't help the gentle tug of his lips as a smile formed.

"Good morning." The white-haired boy greeted with his own smile.

"Morning." The blond greeted back.

The two boys then went into the building shortly after exchanging their greetings. They talked on their way to class as if they've been friends for years. Students were staring at the two. Some in wonder, others jealous, especially when Sasuke joined them later that day.

The next couple of days passed in much the same matter.

The blond would get up early, go to school, hang out with Suigetsu and Sasuke, go home after school, and sleep at night. It was his new routine, a kind of routine he rather liked.

One day after school when the blond was packing up his things Suigetsu poked his head in the classroom.

"Ready to go?" He asked with a grin.

Naruto blinked a few times in bewilderment. "Where?"

"Well, I need to buy some groceries at the store. And I was wondering if you'd like to come along?"

The blond looked a bit uncertain.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." The white-haired boy quickly said.

The blond shook his head. "No. I want to." He smiled to show that he was telling the truth.

Suigetsu returned the smile with one of his own as they made their way out of the school building.

About an hour later the boys found themselves walking to Suigetsu's house.

Naruto had actually had fun with buying groceries with the other boy. He thought that it would be dull like when he went buying with Iruka but he was so wrong. Nothing about the white-haired boy seemed dull; he was like a light in the dark.

When he mentioned this to him he received a large grin that threatened to split his face in two before a verbal response followed, "You're the second person to say that to me."

"Who's the first?" The blond asked curiously.

"My older brother, Mangetsu."

"You have an older brother?"

"Yeah, he and I live together."

Further conversation ceased for a moment as the boys reached the house. It was small but seemed to be full of life.

The white-haired boy walked up to the porch and put the bags down to fish out the key and put it in the lock. He turned back to the blond, a question on the tip of his tongue but unsure if it was a good one.

_The hell with it,_ he thought and asked, "Would you like to come in?"

The question shouldn't have caught the blond off guard, it should've been expected, it should've been obvious from the start. But since this whole "I want to be your friend" thing started, nothing seemed obvious or expected anymore. The blond was being surprised, constantly.

"I – I don't want to intrude-"

"You won't." The white-haired boy said with a grin.

Naruto was about to say something else but the words died on his lips when he saw that Suigetsu had already opened the door and gone in. He nervously went up to the porch, as he slowly stepped into the hallway of the white-haired boy's home.

The hallway was narrow, it had nice cream colored walls and the floor was wooden. There was a wooden floor to ceiling closet standing against the wall and a chair. There was also a picture hanging on the wall of a family of four. He could make out the boy of three or four as Suigetsu who was sitting in the lap of the mother. There was another boy, at the age of eight or nine, sitting on the lap of the father who was probably his older brother Mangetsu. The four were smiling in the picture, all looking so happy and peaceful. It brought a smile of his own before he could stop himself.

"That's the only picture of the whole family together." A voice said from behind him. Slightly startled he turned and looked at Suigetsu that was leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen. He was smiling slightly, though it was a sad smile.

He knew it was probably a bad idea, but he couldn't stop the question that tumbled out from his mouth. "What happened to them?"

"My mom died of cancer; dad wasn't the same since and shortly followed." He said with a light shrug.

It once again caught the blond by surprise when the white-haired boy talked so easily about his parents'. He thought of sharing his own loss, it would only be fair after all.

"I lost my parents at the age of ten." He said quietly but loud enough for the other to hear. "Car accident. That's how I got these." He continued and touched one of his marked cheeks.

Suigetsu smiled. "We're the same."

Naruto smiled too, though it was a bit sad. "No." He shook his head. "We're not."

"How so?"

"You had someone there at all times, while I had no one. I was an orphanage the following years until I was adopted by my former teacher from elementary."

A silence settled down and stretched for many minutes until the white-haired boy asked if the blond wanted something to drink. He nodded his thanks and followed him to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" A voice called from the doorway of the Hozuki household. Suigetsu's brother went to take off his jacket and hang it before he kicked off his shoes.<p>

"Welcome back!" Two voices called from the living room.

The older Hozuki blinked for a moment. He frowned a little at the two voices he had heard. One was unmistakably his brother, but the other didn't sound familiar. Curious now he went to the living room to see if his brother had made a new friend.

The sight that met him was a rather nice one. A curious boy, with spiky blonde hair sat on the couch next to his brother watching a movie or program on the TV.

The two boys looked up when he came in, one smiled widely (his brother obviously) while the other seemed uncertain on what to do.

Mangetsu took in his behavior, recognizing a few signs.

Avoiding eye-contact, shoulders tense, breathing slightly erratic, the nervous swallows and the slight rubbing of his hands on his arms.

He knew what this boy has been or is going through. It was so obvious that it was also a little sad.

Suigetsu seemed to have noticed his brother's lack of response and instead turned to introduce the blond sitting next to him.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto, a new friend of mine. Uzumaki, this is my brother Mangetsu."

The introduction seemed like the good choice as the older Hozuki nodded his head in acknowledgement and smiled at the blond who finally looked up and did the same.

With that done Suigetsu thought that his job was done so he turned back to the TV and started chatting away with the blond again.

Hours passed and Naruto couldn't have been gladder to have accepted Suigetsu's invitation. The day had been wonderful, more than wonderful in fact. And once he was home he was smiling so widely that it threatened to split his face in half.

He talked to Iruka about his day over dinner before he took a quick shower, brushed his teeth and went to bed.

The blond was now lying in his bed. He couldn't sleep, too giddy in every fiber of his body at the day he'd had. He replayed the day in his head and couldn't help but giggle a few times when he thought of the Hozuki brothers.

It took a while but he finally closed his eyes as sleep came.

The next morning he woke up later than usual which surprised him a great deal. Maybe he'd been more tired yesterday than he thought, or maybe it was something else. Whatever the case he didn't care much of it as he went for breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Oh, I didn't see you there… freak…"<p>

"Look out! It's the freak!"

"What's up Blondie?"

"Where are your dear bodyguards?"

Naruto was now painfully reminded why he woke up early. The taunting seemed worse than before. Maybe because it hadn't been there as often the last couple of days. Since he'd started to hang out with Suigetsu and Sasuke, barely anyone uttered a word to him. Now though, with class starting in just a few minutes, both boys were probably in their classroom waiting for it to start.

Twenty minutes into class the blond was almost fed up with the whispered taunts that came his way. The teacher didn't hear them or just ignored the whispers as they continued to write on the blackboard.

The blond tried, really tried to ignore the comments as well. But when a certain student leaned over and whispered, "I hope you die in hell you murderer." It was the last straw.

Normally in these circumstances Naruto would just get up from his seat and leave the room. But something changed. He didn't know why he did it, but he suddenly got up from his seat as usual but instead of just walking out of the classroom he turned over to the student whom had said those words to him and slammed a fist on their desk, startling said student along with his classmates and teacher.

"Why don't you just leave me the hell alone?" He hissed at the student before grabbing his bag and storming out of the room.

A couple of minutes later you could find the blond at one of his three favorite – what he called "alone time" – places. He was lying flat on his back on the rooftop, with his hands resting behind the back of his head, looking up at the sky.

He was thinking over his behavior earlier and groaned loudly.

"Why did I have to do that? Now things are just going to get worse." He thought out loud and let out another groan before going completely silent.

He looked at the blue sky, watching the clouds move around and take different types of shapes. Before he knew it he had closed his lids and was falling into a fitful sleep.

"Uzumaki~ Wake up~"

A voice floated in the darkness of the blonds' slumber. It sounded familiar to him but seemed too far away for him to pinpoint on who it belonged to.

"Come on! Wake up!" The voice was louder this time, as if it was right above him.

Wait… Above?

Naruto's eyes flew open and he sat up abruptly only to fall back down and clutch his forehead in pain.

"Ow…"

He looked up at the voice and into Suigetsu's pained expression as he too clutched his forehead. The two locked eyes with each other and in the next second both were laughing.

"What's so funny?" A new voice interrupted the two boys.

They stopped and turned to look at who had joined them, both smiled when Sasuke came towards the pair.

The boys talked for a bit about random stuff that didn't really matter until Suigetsu mentioned something that made Naruto's blood run cold.

"What was all the commotion from before about?"

"Commotion?" The blond asked and then wished that he hadn't.

"Yeah, some guy said you threw a fit during class. Punched some guy or something."

The blond instantly became pale and his once lit blue eyes darkened as they filled up with fear. He began to tremble, feeling a panic attack rising but it never came when Sasuke began to speak, his voice was awfully gentle but it was nice so he didn't care much.

"You didn't punch him, did you?" He asked.

The blond couldn't speak at the moment so he just shook his head.

"Then what did you do?" The white-haired boy asked curiously.

The blond took a few deep breaths before he answered, "I just hit the desk. I didn't mean to." He quickly added. "I just… usually under those circumstances when I just want to get away from their taunting I just get up and leave. But… today I instead got angry and lashed out. I've never done that before… never." He didn't realize what he had said until it was too late. "I – I'm sorry. I – I didn't mean to say all that-"

"Don't be sorry." Suigetsu said quickly and then smiled. "I'm glad you told us."

The blonds' fear was taken over by confusion as he looked over to the raven who was smiling at him too. He felt his eyes prickle with tears, thinking that this really must be too good to be true.

The bell rang, signaling that the next class was starting soon. The three boys got to their feet and the blond did his best to compose himself before they parted ways, heading for their next class.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is shorter than the other one, hope that doesn't matter. Also, I have now uploaded one chapter once a week but it pains me to say that you'll have to wait longer than that for the next one. The reason is because my birthday is coming soon along with that I'm planning on getting another tattoo, just to warn you on why it's taking so long.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth chapter is here! Thank you for being so patient.  
><strong>

**A certain someone said that there wasn't much Naruto and Sasuke interaction.**

**Well then, here you go.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

It had been a little over a week since his outburst. He had gotten an hour of detention after school had ended from his teacher for disturbing class. He didn't care though, the hour was over quickly and neither Suigetsu nor Sasuke had gone home that day. Instead they had gone to Suigetsu's and hung out. Mangetsu being there every once in a while to talk or serve them tea and some sandwiches.

Naruto had learned over the past few weeks something or another about the two teenage boys in which he guessed none of the other students knew and would probably kill to get this kind of information.

He chuckled at one of the many memories he'd shared with the boys as he made his way through the hallways of the school building. Students were looking at him. Some curious, others jealous and few a bit frighten. Apparently his outburst had scared a few people that only thought of him as a weakling who couldn't speak for himself. Part of it was true, but he was learning that he sometimes needs to show some emotion and not just sit somewhere alone and sulk about his life.

The change made people see him differently. Like he wasn't what they thought him to be. He actually had received a few "hellos" and "goodbyes" from his classmates when he arrived or left. It was a bit strange but also a nice change.

He rounded a corner and was just going to his locker when a hand came out of nowhere and placed itself on his shoulder. It caught him by surprise and he quickly turned around to see who it was. His whole body relaxed when he saw Sasuke standing there.

"You scared me." The blond said.

"Oh, I apologize. I was just wondering if you'd like to study with me." He said casually but the blond could read the raven pretty well now and he looked to be a bit nervous.

The blond smiled. "Sure, when and where?"

"Sunday, at my house?"

That had caught him a bit off guard. He'd been to Suigetsu's place a couple of times but he has not been at Sasuke's yet. It took him a little while before he could utter out an answer.

"S – Sure," he stuttered.

The raven smiled at him. "I'll meet up with you here, say… at three o'clock?"

The blond nodded.

"I'll see you then." And with that, the raven left.

Naruto was stunned for the next couple of minutes until he shook himself out of his reverie and went to his locker. When he opened the door a bunch of what appeared to be pictures fell from the inside. He frowned as he bent over to pick them up.

He stopped in his tracks when his eyes fell on the photographs. His breathing was rapidly becoming irregular as he backed away until his back hit the wall. His eyes were wide and prickling with tears as he sat down and pulled his knees up to hug them.

He didn't know for how long he sat there but felt like it must've been forever until a student saw him and called a teacher.

He vaguely remembers Iruka picking him up and them going home. He snapped out of his trance once he was seated on the couch in the living room, with a steaming mug of tea in his hands and blanket over his shoulders.

He looked up and saw just as the brunet came into the room. "What happened?" He asked quietly.

"Shizune called me; she said you had a panic attack and that you were spacing out." The brunet said and went to sit beside the blond. He carefully put an arm over the other's shoulders and pulled him in close.

"The pictures…"

"Fake," the brunet said immediately. "They were fake photos, taken only for the purpose to hurt you."

The blond was quiet for a moment. "Well, it worked. Fake or not, they looked real to me." He said in in such a sad way that the arm around him tightened a little. "They're right, you know? It's my fault they died. I am a murderer-"

"Don't." Iruka interrupted and turned the blond around so they were facing each other. "Don't say that."

"But-"

"No buts." The brunet said sternly, his eyes very serious. "They're wrong, you're not a murderer. It was an accident. You're not the one at fault for your parents' deaths."

Naruto tried to believe Iruka's words, he really did. But a big part of him still doubted that. It must've showed on his face because his foster father began to speak again.

"Do you remember what I said to you before I adopted you?"

The question had caught the other off guard but he nodded anyway.

"Do you know why I said it?"

He shook his head now. "I just thought that you said it out of pity."

"I said it, because it's true. No child should be left alone." He began to say and then pondered whenever he should continue or not. In the end he did. "I had a friend who went through the same stuff you are going through now."

Naruto looked at Iruka. He looked so sad, as if remembering something very painful.

"What was their name?"

The brunet took a while to answer, and when he did his voice was filled with emotion. "Mizuki."

* * *

><p>Naruto lay in bed. His heart hammering in his chest as he thought about what Iruka had told him earlier.<p>

He had told him of this Mizuki person. Of how he lost his parents', of how he spent most of his childhood in an orphanage, of how he was bullied in school, and of how… he killed himself.

That last part had been on his mind alone for a very long time.

He had never thought of attempting suicide. Sure his life has been rather shitty but it also had some good things in it. He hadn't had any friends for the past twelve years but that was now changing with Suigetsu and Sasuke there. He only stayed at the orphanage for a few years until he was adopted by Iruka, who cared and loved him like he was his own flesh and blood. And even though the bullying was bad, and some of the teachers aren't very nice he still liked school and had passable grades.

He had a life that had all things, both the good and bad stuff. And honestly, he couldn't ask for a better life.

He closed his eyes and shortly fell asleep. His dreams were filled with the sounds of music and laughter as he sat in the middle of a room, surrounded by people he loves.

* * *

><p>It was Sunday, only ten minutes before it was three o'clock.<p>

Naruto was standing by the gates of the school wearing casual attire under his black winter jacket and orange scarf with an orange and black bag pack thrown over his shoulder. He checked his wristwatch again for the time, six more minutes until three.

He was very anxious of what was to happen. Sasuke like Suigetsu hasn't talked much about his family. He has mentioned a few times of a mother and brother but nothing specific. It was a bit worrying. He wondered how his family was like. Were they like Sasuke? Friendly, kind charming and gentle at times, or were they just the opposite? Would they sneer at him and call him hurtful things as well?

He shook his head trying to get rid of these ridiculous thoughts but to no avail.

He continued to think, the depressing thoughts and anxiousness practically oozing out from his body. He ran a hand through his hair, messing it up more than usual and threw worried glances from all over the place.

When it became two minutes until three, a black car drove towards the school gates. The blond quickly averted his eyes from it when he saw it coming towards him. He heard it stop somewhere close by to where he was standing. A door opened and he heard someone step out as the door closed.

"Uzumaki!"

Naruto turned towards the voice and saw Sasuke standing there. He smiled, though the smile was quickly wiped away when he noticed the person standing behind him. It was a man in his early twenties. He had the same pale skin as the other Uchiha, long dark grey hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and onyx eyes. He assumed that this man was his brother he had mentioned once or twice during their many conversations.

The blond was uncertain on what to do, like when he first met Mangetsu. He felt just like he had felt then, lost and worried.

He didn't need to worry for long when Sasuke came up to him and began to introduce himself to his brother (whom he found out his name was Itachi).

After introductions the three went to the black car as the eldest of them drove them away from the school.

The car ride was silent the next few minutes but was broken when the elder Uchiha began to ask questions.

"So, do you go to Konoha high school as well?"

"Y – Yes."

"Same class?"

"No, different class."

Itachi glanced at his younger brother and smirked with a raised eyebrow in question in which the youngest scowled at. Before the blond could question the exchanged between the two brothers the eldest was back at asking him questions.

"Do you have any plans after high school?"

Naruto was hesitant for a moment before he answered, "No."

"Anything you would like to do after high school?"

The blond was silent, pondering over on what to say. This topic has come up before, though with either Iruka or Suigetsu. Iruka had figured out that he wanted to be a teacher after his part-time job as one when he was young and also because his mother had been one.

Suigetsu seemed to have figured it out. He was to be the greatest swimmer, or surfer since he loved being near water.

Naruto though, had no idea on what to do. Well, he had a dream but the question was if he could ever reach it. He doubted it, but it didn't hurt to say.

"I – I want to play music and sing…" he answered quietly.

The Uchiha's heard him nonetheless and both smiled warmly.

"But, I don't think I can." This stopped the smiles of both brothers.

Sasuke turned to look at the blond that was looking down at his hands. "Why not?" He asked softly.

"Because… I've lost my purpose."

It became silent again. The brothers shared a look in the rearview mirror with each other, both thinking of the same person who could maybe help the blond find said purpose.

The rest of the ride to the Uchiha's residence was spent in complete silence. The blond snapped out of his reverie as soon as the car stopped and the Uchiha's got out. He shortly followed, grabbing his bag in the process before facing the house.

It was a rather big house with white brick walls and a black roof. The front yard was surrounded by a black wooden fence and in the yard there were growing white, yellow and red flowers.

Naruto looked at the place and couldn't help but smile. He followed the two brothers as they went through the fence gate and up to the porch.

"We're home!" Called out Itachi from the doorway as he went to take off his shoes and jacket before walking in. Sasuke shortly followed though stopping in the middle of the hallway as he waited for his friend.

The blond looked around the place. The hallway was bigger here than at Suigetsu's but still narrow, with soft brown walls and wooden floors. It had a closet in one corner, with a chair beside it and a metal coat hanger stand in the other corner. Up ahead was a staircase leading up to the second floor.

He took off his shoes and jacket before he walked towards Sasuke who showed him to the living room.

The living room was rather nice too, with white walls and black carpet. A white couch stood in the middle of the room, with two white armchairs on either side of the couch and a black coffee table in front, a few meters away also stood a big plasma TV. Two black shelves stood against a wall close by the TV filled up with movies that seemed to be sorted into categories. That was not all as there was a big family photo hanging on the wall of four people.

Saying that Naruto was impressed was an understatement, he was stunned. He stood there, just a few steps in the room, staring at his surrounding. Whoever these people were two things were certain. One, they were rich, and two, they got style.

"You must be Naruto-kun."

Said blond was a bit startled when he heard the female voice but turned to face whoever had said his name in such a friendly way.

His eyes fell upon a woman who looked fairly young, she had the same skin, hair and eye color as Sasuke and it was then that the blond knew that this must be the mother.

"Yes, I am. And you must be Uchiha-san."

"Please, call me Mikoto." She said kindly.

The blond smiled and nodded. He watched the woman leave for – what he assumed was the kitchen – before he turned to Sasuke who was waiting by the stairs.

He followed the raven up the flight of stairs and through the upper hallway to a nice-looking bedroom. The bedroom was larger than his own room back home, with light blue-grey walls and black carpet. A double-sized bed stood pushed up against the wall on one side, a small black drawer standing next to it, with a digital clock resting on top of the wooden surface. A black desk stood on the opposite wall, with a chair in front and computer resting on top of the wooden surface. There were no scattered sheets of papers and no pens lying around on the desk, he noted. The room was clean and organized.

"Why are you still standing there? Come in."

The voice of the raven snapped him out of his musings and he tentatively stepped into the room. He watched as Sasuke walked to his desk and started rummaging through his drawers until he had a few textbooks, a pen and some paper in his hands. He then went to sit on the bed and looked up to him.

"Come on." He said and patted the bed.

Naruto reluctantly walked over and sat down on the bed. The black blanket was soft and warm under his touch; it made him relax a little.

"You've never done this before, have you?" The raven asked him.

"If by "never done this before" you mean never been over and in a friend's room, then the answer is no, I haven't. At least not in a while."

"When was the last time?"

The blond thought about it for a moment before he said, "Around ten years ago, I think. Maybe more. I was young, didn't really observe my surroundings."

"I'm sorry Uzu-"

"Naruto."

The raven blinked once. "What?"

"My name is Naruto." He said, though what he meant was: "Call me by my first name." He then smiled.

The raven smiled back and then gestured to the textbooks. "Shall we?"

The other nodded and with that they began to study.

Half an hour later into the session a knock came on the door and in stepped Mikoto, carrying a silver tray.

"Hello boys thought you might like some tea and sweets." She said and put the tray down on the desk.

"Thank you mother." Sasuke said with a small smile.

"Yes, thank you Mikoto-san." Naruto said with also a small though shy smile.

"Your welcome." And with that she turned on her heel and left the room.

The boys shortly went to help themselves to the tea and the different types of cake slices that were sitting on small plates. The blond recognized the cakes, knowing the one with brown frosting to be chocolate, another with white to be vanilla and the last to be strawberry shortcake.

After taking a plate with a slice of vanilla cake he looked curiously over at the raven. He's never seen him eat anything sweet before. But here he was, the cool and calm Uchiha happily eating some strawberry shortcake.

The picture he was currently witnessing was very odd but also appealing and dare he say kind of cute.

He silently watched the other as he cut a piece with the side of his fork, stabbed it and then watched as he lifted it to his parted lips. He watched the other chew slowly, a content smile on his light pink lips. His tongue then poked out of his mouth as he licked his lips, searching for any remains of crumbs or frosting.

The sight was oddly seductive and it made the blonds' body strangely warm. The blond immediately looked away when he noticed that he was staring. He ate his own slice and drank some tea to calm his nerves before he turned to look back.

The raven was oblivious to the other's stare until he looked up to meet the other's blue eyes head on.

"What?" He asked.

"No, I just have never seen you eat anything sweet before. It's kind of… weird." He was about to say "fascinating" but stopped himself just in time.

"Oh, well, the reason why I hide it is because I don't want any girls finding an excuse to come up to me during Valentine's Day." He said evenly.

"Oh," Naruto said and left it at that.

They continued to eat their slices of cake and drink their tea while they made some small talk. A few minutes later they both put aside the cups and plates so that they could continue studying.

A little over two hours passed before they were interrupted once again by a knock on the door. The door opened and Itachi poked his head in.

"Are you staying for dinner Naruto?" He asked.

The blond was a bit surprised by the question but nodded with an unsure answer of; "Sure."

"Alright, I'll tell mother then. Come down in five minutes." And with that he left.

The two boys finished up on what they were doing before they went down with the tray with the dishes. The blond followed behind Sasuke, casting nervous glances all around the place until they were on their way to the kitchen where he came to an abrupt stop by the doorframe.

The raven didn't notice the other not following until he put down the dishes on the counter and turned around. The sight that met him would make anyone else pity the other. But since Sasuke wasn't just "anyone" he did not pity or feel sorry for the blond, he felt mostly sad.

He walked up to the other who looked like a frighten animal with his big blue eyes and trembling body. He stretched out a hand to him and placed it gently on his shoulder, hoping it would calm him. It seemed to work since the blond stopped trembling and instead relaxed under his touch.

"Come on. My family won't bite." He said and then went to grab the other's wrist and tugged gently for him to move.

He let go of the other's wrist once he was in the room and following him to the table where his brother and mother sat. He waited for the blond to take a seat beside him and take some food before he asked his mother a question.

"When is father coming home?"

His mother was about to answer but was interrupted by the front door opening and then closing. She smiled and mouthed "now" to her youngest son.

He couldn't help but smile back at her before putting on a mask of indifference when his father stepped into the room.

Sasuke had been a great help for the blond to overcome his panic attacks. He's been sitting together with Suigetsu and his brother Mangetsu before at their table but never before has he sat with more than two or three people. It had worried him, but luckily he had had the raven there that had showed him that it was okay.

He had walked to the table and sat down beside the raven as he went to pile up food on his plate. He took a few bites before he suddenly stopped in midair when he heard the raven ask a question.

He heard the front door open and then close. Dread filled his stomach and he couldn't bear himself to look up as he listened to the others while eating silently.

"Good evening everybody," a voice that was unfamiliar to the blond said clearly and very close by.

"Good evening father," replied Sasuke and Itachi at the same time while Mikoto replied with a; "Good evening dear."

He could feel the elder Uchiha sit down at the table. It wasn't long until he felt eyes on him and the expected question was being asked.

"And who are you?"

Naruto looked up and into the stern-looking face of Sasuke's father. He knew that he needed to answer but his throat felt like it was being blocked and his heart was pounding like crazy. He felt himself begin to tremble again and breathing coming out and in too quickly.

He felt a hand on his shoulder before the panic attack reached its peak and a gentle voice began to sooth his nerves.

"Naruto, calm down. Take deep breaths."

He did as the voice asked and took a couple of deep breaths before he finally answered the question the elder Uchiha had asked, avoiding his gaze in the progress.

"M – My name is Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha-sama." He still couldn't bear to look up but he felt better now and the hand on his shoulder didn't leave him even when he was as calm as he could be.

It was silent for a moment before the elder Uchiha started to ask much the same questions Itachi had in the car while they ate. He answered the questions, only stuttering a little at the beginning. He kept his eyes down, knowing that it was rude not to look into the other's eyes when they were talking to you but too frighten to do otherwise.

Then the same question of what he would like to do after school came.

"Work with music. That's what I would like to do." He answered in the same quiet manner as he had the first time.

It was quiet for a couple of seconds before Mikoto spoke. "What a coincidence, I used to be a singer."

Those words made the blond finally look up.

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"Yes." Mikoto smiled and nodded excitedly. "I used to be pretty huge in Konoha and Suna."

Naruto looked at her in admiration, his anxiousness forgotten as he asked, "What kind of music did you work with?"

"Mostly pop," she answered.

"Hmm, I listen to a lot of pop music. But I don't think I've ever seen or heard your name anywhere."

Mikoto let out a soft laugh. "That's because I didn't go by my real name. I went by my stage name, Mikazuki."

Naruto's jaw seemed to have dropped to the floor. He quickly picked it up and turned to look at Sasuke to confirm if he had heard it right.

It seems that he had since the raven looked a bit anxious, probably because he had not told him the truth about his mother. The blond couldn't really blame him for not telling and so turned back to her. After all, how do you tell your friend your mother was a famous singer, much less one of your favorite singers?

"It's an honor to meet one of my favorite singers in person." He said a little bit shyly.

Mikoto only smiled brightly and dinner resumed.

A few hours later of talking to Mikoto about music and a movie it was time for Naruto to leave. He got a ride back to his and Iruka's place after he had told Itachi his address.

The black car stopped in front of the apartment building and Naruto stepped out.

"Thank you for a wonderful day." He told Sasuke who had come along.

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"Good night."

"Night." And with that the car drove off into the distant.

The blond watched the vehicle drive into the dark for a moment longer. Feeling happier than what he's felt in years. He finally stepped into the apartment building when a gust of cool wind snapped him out of his thoughts. The last words that were on his mind before he disappeared into the building were:

_Life can't get any better than this._

* * *

><p><strong>That's the forth chapter. It's the longest one yet, and probably the longest chapter I've ever written so far.<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Weeks after that day spent with the Uchiha's passed. Naruto was really happy now and began to show himself more and more to other people. He was opening up a lot now, thanks to Suigetsu and Sasuke. He wasn't afraid to raise his hand up during class when he knew the answer to a question, the studying sessions with Sasuke that were spent during breaks at the library or rooftop proved to help him a lot, and the bullying seemed to have decreased so much that no one went up to him anymore. Whenever he was alone or with either one of the boys.

Of course, moments like these never last for more than a couple of days. It was on a Friday when school had ended that the peacefulness in his life had reached its peak.

Naruto was packing up his things and was just walking out the door when he was suddenly shoved against the wall. He hissed at the pain that exploded at the back of his head and looked up to whom had decided to interrupt his peaceful life.

He came face to face with Karin, followed by a small group of girls he didn't recognize.

"Oh look, it's the freak again. Where's your precious fish friend? Not with you now, is he?" She smirked at him in a wicked way that made his skin crawl.

He didn't say anything as he avoided her gaze. He might've brightened up during the past few weeks but that did not mean that he was feeling any less brave when it came to the bullies that had been the meanest to him. As it was, Karin was one of them.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" She continued to taunt him as the girls behind her started to cackle.

He wanted to escape their taunts but found himself without a place to hide much less escape as the girls stepped closer to him. Their maniacal faces frightened him further so he pushed himself flat against the wall in an attempt to get away from them.

"Karin," a female voice interrupted the group of girls. Said group of girls along with Naruto looked up to see who had spoken.

A girl with light pink hair and green eyes stood before them, with a mix of disgust and irritation decorating her pretty features.

Karin sneered at her. "Sakura, what do you want?"

"I want you to turn around and walk away from here." She answered and took a step forward. Her hands were laid on her hips while she tried to stare the other girl down.

The red-head was unaffected by her glare as she asked, "And what if I don't?"

Here the pink-haired girl smirked in a wicked way. "If you don't, I'll report this to the headmistress."

To anyone who didn't go to Konoha high school would take that threat lightly but those who did and had seen the headmistress at her worst always felt fear creeping up from underneath them. And as it was Karin have been one of the unlucky ones who had witnessed the headmistress in a rage.

She threw the pink-haired girl a dirty look and then turned to Naruto. "This isn't over yet." She hissed at him and then stalked away, with the girls trailing behind her.

The blond let out a sigh of relief when he couldn't see the red-head anymore.

"Are you alright?"

He looked up and into the kind green eyes of Haruno Sakura.

Most guys would probably have been embarrassed to be rescued by a girl and start to deny that they were afraid, but Naruto wasn't one of those and instead nodded and thanked her.

She smiled at him kindly. "You're welcome." And with that she walked away.

He watched as the girl disappeared from his sight before he remembered that he was meeting Suigetsu and Sasuke outside by the gates. He hurried up and shortly made his way outside where the two boys were waiting.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Suigetsu asked.

"Sorry, I…" he trailed off, wondering whenever to tell them what happened or not. In the end he did. "I ran into somebody on the way." He tried to sound casual but failed.

"Who?" The white-haired boy asked.

The blond was about to answer but didn't need to when Sasuke said, "Karin."

"How did you know?" The blond looked surprised.

"Lucky guess," he said shrugging. He then said, "Ignore her. She's not worth your time."

"I tried, but she had me cornered." He said truthfully. The boys gave him sad looks and when he noticed this he continued. "It was fine though, S – Sakura-chan came and stopped them before they could do anything."

"Sakura? You mean Haruno?" The white-haired boy questioned.

The blond nodded. "She came and threatened to tell the headmistress if she didn't leave me alone."

Suigetsu shuddered when the word "headmistress" was mention, having been one of the unlucky ones to see said headmistress in a horrible mood.

"It worked and she left me alone." He didn't mention the parting words she'd said, thinking that he didn't need to.

_"This isn't over yet."_

Those words had made an awful cold feeling run through his body. And he knew that he needed to be more careful from now on.

The boys ended the conversation about Karin and Sakura when a black car pulled up by the gates. The boys were greeted by Itachi before they went into the car and they drove off, on their way to the Uchiha residence.

* * *

><p>"Naruto-kun, could you spare a minute or two? I want to talk to you." Mikoto asked when she came into the living room where Sasuke, Suigetsu and Naruto sat by the couch watching TV.<p>

"Sure," he said and told the boys he'd be right back before following the woman.

He followed her into the kitchen where they took a seat by the table.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

She smiled at him before she said, "I'm curious to know, how did you get into music?"

The blond went quiet as he looked out the window, watching people walk past the house as well as a few cars driving by.

He finally said, "When I was younger, my parents' used to play music and sing to me." He stopped as a certain memory of his parents' came to the forth front of his mind and he smiled warmly.

"Mom taught me how to play the piano while dad taught me to play guitar. It was lots of fun. And I decided very young that that's what I wanted to do. I wanted to play for my parents'. But… since they died. I haven't really felt motivated to play. Right now, I just play because it keeps me calm, or as a reminder on what I lost."

A silence followed the answer and settled for a few minutes before Mikoto decided to say something.

"When I was young, I had a dream of becoming a singer and perform on a big stage. I never knew if it would ever come true though since my family was quite poor and I was a rather shy girl in school."

Naruto listened intently as Mikoto spoke of her childhood. He couldn't quite imagine the bright woman sitting before him as a shy little girl.

"When I began my last year, as a Senior in high school. A new student had transferred to our school. She was a Junior and we came to know each other pretty well as I helped her with homework and such." She explained and then got up from the table as she left the room. She came back a few minutes later holding a photo album with a dark blue cover. She put the album on the table before continuing her story.

"She and I became the best of friends. She opened me up and I started to interact with other people." Here she smiled warmly as she carefully flipped through the pages of the album until she stopped at a certain picture.

"I was sad when I graduated, but we tried to keep in contact. I started working part-time in a clothing shop to help my parents' pay the rent among other things. A half year later she came to work there alongside me." Her smile grew as the memory flashed through in her mind. "This is a picture of her and me, when she first started to work there."

The blond watched Mikoto as she turned the album and then pushed it to him. He looked down onto the picture and couldn't help the drop of his jaw.

In the picture was the very familiar, although younger face of his mother. Her long crimson-red hair was tied up in a high ponytail as it reached past her shoulders. Her dark blue eyes were shining with joy as she smiled at the camera. And beside her she had an arm around the shoulders of a young Mikoto.

He was shocked to say the least as he stared at the picture. He looked up after a moment only to meet the black-haired woman's smiling face.

It took a while for him to find his voice, when he did he whispered, "You knew my mother."

She nodded. "I did. I knew her and loved her a lot."

Naruto was still a bit speechless right now. He had no idea what to say or do.

The black-haired woman noticed the change in the boy's attitude and decided to continue. "You said you didn't really feel motivated to play, right?" The blond nodded. "Well, I didn't either until Kushina came along."

The blond was surprised here as he carefully asked, "How did she help?"

She smiled kindly at him. "She basically told me not to give up on my dream. If I remember correctly her exact words were: "Don't give up until the very end.""

Naruto remembered those words as clear as the sky was now and couldn't help but smile as a few memories popped up in his head from when she'd said that to him as a kid.

"She also helped me along to teach me how to play guitar and other instruments as a gift for being such a good friend. She was a very sweet and happy girl. Full of life and always smiling."

"You seem to miss her." The blond stated when Mikoto described his mother.

"I do. But I'm not the only one who misses her." She said referring to the blond sitting in front of her.

A comfortable silence passed between the two, leaving them to their own thoughts for several minutes until Naruto spoke up. "I've decided." He started saying and went to stand up.

Mikoto looked at him questionably and he went to answer. "I've decided not to give up. I should once again take my mom's words for it. I will not give up, not until the very end."

Determination shone in his blue eyes after he was done.

Mikoto only smiled and slightly shook her head. _He's your son alright,_ she thought, while out loud she said, "And I'll help you."

"Thank you Mikoto-san."

"You're welcome Naruto-kun."

* * *

><p><strong>So there's chapter five. Hope you like it even though it's pretty short.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Naruto spent the next few days playing the piano and guitar. He let the memories of his mother and father flow freely and felt very little sadness now than before as he played.

One day the blond was trying his best to come up with his own melody and lyrics. He couldn't think of anything though as he crumpled up another piece of paper before throwing it in the trash.

He sighed and leaned back in the chair, closing his eyes as he thought about what Mikoto had told him just a few days ago.

_Flashback_

_It was Wednesday; just two hours after school had ended in the Uchiha residence. Naruto, Sasuke and Mikoto were sitting at the kitchen table._

_The blond and black-haired woman was talking about music over a cup of tea while the raven mostly just listened to the two with amusement shining in his dark eyes._

_"I've been meaning to ask you Mikoto-san. Where did you get the ideas for the songs you've written?"_

_The black-haired woman looked at him in wonder for a moment. "What makes you ask that?"_

_"I just… when I listen to certain songs… it's like I can hear the emotions you put in… sorry, I am probably not making much sense." He said with an embarrassed smile._

_She waved her hand dismissively. "Oh no, I understand what you mean." She said and smiled. "I got the ideas from what has happened in my life mostly. What I've gone through and what kind of feelings I've felt."_

_"Okay." The blond nodded._

_She smirked now in a mischievous kind of way. "Why, was there a reason for this question? Are you planning on writing your own songs maybe?"_

_The blond blushed a light pink color for being caught. "Was I being too obvious?" He asked quietly with a nervous smile as he rubbed the back of his neck._

_Mikoto shook her head. "Not really, it was just a lucky guess."_

_"So, do you have any advice?"_

_She shrugged and then smiled before answering verbally, "Like I said before, I got the ideas from what has happened in my life and the feelings I've felt. Write some songs about how your life has been and the feelings you've felt. It could be happy or sad ones. It doesn't matter much, just write and then sing it."_

_End of Flashback_

The blond opened his eyes as he turned back to the scattered pieces of paper lying around on his desk. He pulled a sheet of paper and picked up the pen again as he began to write.

* * *

><p>Several days later you could find Naruto in the music room during break practicing. His fingers hovered over the keys of the black grand piano for a minute before he brought them down and began to play.<p>

The room was shortly filled with the slow, soft tunes the piano was making. He continued playing for many minutes until he thought he was ready to join in. He finished and then started over; unaware someone was watching him from the door.

_Strip away the flesh and bone  
>Look beyond the lies you've known<br>Everybody wants to talk about a freak  
>Nobody wants to dig that deep<br>Let me take you underneath_

_Baby, better watch your step  
>Never mind what's on the left<br>You're gonna see things you might not wanna see  
>It's still not that easy for me, underneath<em>

_A red river of screams  
>Underneath<br>Tears in my eyes  
>Underneath<br>Stars in my black and blue sky_

_And underneath  
>Under my skin<br>Underneath, the depths of my sin  
>Look at me<br>Now do you see?_

_Welcome to my world of truth  
>I don't wanna hide any part of me from you<br>I'm standing here with no apologies  
>Such a beautiful release<br>You inside of me_

_A red river of screams  
>Underneath<br>Tears in my eyes  
>Underneath<br>Stars in my black and blue sky_

_And underneath  
>Under my skin<br>Underneath, the depths of my sin  
>Look at me<br>Now do you see?  
>Underneath, underneath, underneath…<br>Underneath, underneath…_

_Welcome to my world of truth_

_A red river of screams  
>Underneath<br>Tears in my eyes  
>Underneath<br>Stars in my black and blue sky_

_And underneath  
>Under my skin<br>Underneath, the depths of my sin  
>Look at me<br>Now do you see?  
>Underneath, underneath, underneath<br>Look at me  
>Now do you see?<em>

_Look at me  
>Now do you see?<em>

_Welcome to my world of truth  
>I don't wanna hide any part of me from you<em>

A sound of clapping hands startled him when he finished the song. He slowly turned around and relaxed when he saw Sasuke.

"That was very good." The raven said with a smile.

The blond felt his face heat up at the praise. "I – It was nothing. Just something I composed."

Sasuke walked into the room, only stopping once he was beside the blond. "You composed it yourself and not many singers do that."

"Actually, there are quite a number of singers that do compose their own songs. Your mother isn't the only one."

The raven only shrugged at that. "I take it this is what you've been doing the past few days when Suigetsu and I have been asking you to join us."

The blond smiled nervously before nodding. "Yeah… Sorry."

"There's no need to apologize." A long pause followed before he continued. "Suigetsu and I were thinking of going to the cinema this Saturday with a couple of friends to see an action/adventure movie. And we were wondering if you'd like to join?"

Naruto was surprised by the sudden invitation to do something besides going to each others' homes to play games, watch TV, do homework or just talk about random things. However, there was something in that sentence that made the blond stop from immediately accepting the invitation.

"Who else is going to be there?" He asked a bit nervously.

"Besides me and Suigetsu a friend of ours named Jugo and his roommate Kimimaro."

The blond was still unsure of whenever to accept or decline.

Sasuke must've noticed the bothered look on his face because he continued. "They are very nice people. Jugo is the kindest man I know and Kimimaro I guess you could say is the quiet and calm type."

The blond was still unsure but after a few more minutes of assurance from the raven he finally accepted to go.

The rest of the day Naruto thought of what was going to happen on Saturday. He was so lost in his thoughts that when he went down the stairs he didn't notice a person coming up from behind him.

He didn't know what exactly happened next but one second he was calmly going down the stairs and the next he was on the floor groaning in pain. He slowly sat up, not wanting to cause his injured head anymore pain than it was already in. He then slowly stood up, with one hand on the side of his throbbing head and the other pressed against the wall to steady himself.

He looked around the empty corridor before he staggered over to the nurse's office, feeling that there was no way he could go to class like this.

* * *

><p>Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief when Saturday finally arrived. Sure he was nervous meeting two of Sasuke and Suigetsu's friends but anything seemed better now than what these last couple of days have been.<p>

Monday was the fall down the stairs. Tuesday someone had broken into his locker and torn up his textbooks. Wednesday a group of guys had cornered him when going home and beaten him up for no reason. Thursday really mean letters had been sent to him. And Friday someone had "accidently" dropped a thick, heavy textbook on his head.

This week had been nothing but awful, though what was the worst was probably lying to Iruka and his friends. He didn't want them to worry about him anymore than what they've been doing so this time he has decided not to say a thing.

A loud knock on his door startled the blond from his thoughts. "Naruto! You should get ready and go soon, unless you want to be late for the meet up." Iruka's voice called from the other side of the door.

The blond frowned at the brunette before looking at the watch. It read 2:40 in the afternoon and he was supposed to meet the guys in about twenty minutes.

He sighed and put the guitar aside before he got up to change into something more presentable.

Ten minutes later he left the apartment wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, white t-shirt and a thin orange jacket.

"Hey, Naruto!" A familiar voice called out to the blond.

Naruto turned and smiled when he saw Sasuke coming towards him. The raven was as handsome as ever wearing skinny black jeans and a simple dark blue shirt.

It hasn't been that long ago since the blond had admitted liking the raven more than a friend. He has found himself staring at him at times and talking about him to Iruka more than what maybe was considered normal. He won't say anything though, in fear of rejection. He's already lost so much; he doesn't think he can bear to lose anything else.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" The raven asked looking a bit concerned.

"Huh?" The blond question and then blushed a little, knowing he'd been staring again. "Y – Yeah, sorry I guess I spaced out again."

"You've been doing that a lot lately. Something that's on your mind?"

_Besides you and the bullying, I don't think so,_ he thought in his head while out loud he said, "Nothing much. Just school and music, you know?"

The raven knew that was not the whole truth and decided to ask more but was interrupted by a voice.

"Good afternoon Sasuke-san."

Naruto looked over at whoever had greeted the raven in such a friendly matter and came face to face with a tall, muscular young man with spiky orange hair and red-orange eyes. Beside the man was another who was shorter than the other with a pale complexion, shoulder-length white hair and vivid green eyes.

The two wore much the same kind of clothes he and Sasuke did, casual attire.

Naruto moved closer to Sasuke when the pair came towards them. The white-haired one was the first to notice him. The look he gave him wasn't necessarily cold but he did not like the lack of emotion in his eyes.

"Oh, hello, are you perhaps Uzumaki Naruto-san?"

The blond looked away from the white-haired guy and up into the red-orange eyes of the orange-haired man.

"Y – Yes." He stuttered.

The man smiled kindly at him and then said started to introduce himself and his friend, "The name is Tenbin Jugo. And this is Kaguya Kimimaro."

The blond looked back at the white-haired guy who nodded his head in greeting but did not say anything. The blond nodded back in greeting and then turned back to the other.

"It's nice to meet you Jugo-san." He said a little shyly.

After introductions Naruto felt a little better but still didn't feel brave enough to leave Sasuke's side so he stayed where he was. When Suigetsu joined them a few minutes later the five took the short walk to the cinema.

Two hours later the five exited the cinema and thought it to be a good idea to go get some food. They walked to a nice-looking café that lied only two blocks away where Jugo and Kimimaro usually ate.

They sat down and started talking about what was going on in their lives. Well, everyone except Naruto since he barely even knew the other two.

Once they got their food the blond was so focused on eating he almost missed Jugo's question.

"What about you Naruto-san? Is there anything exciting happening in your life?"

The blond looked up and noticed everyone was staring at him. He didn't like the stares; it made him want to crawl into a hole and hide.

Sasuke was the one to first notice how uncomfortable the blond looked. Without much of a thought he reached from under the table to grab the other's hand.

The blond looked up at the raven in surprise that was looking like nothing was the matter.

_Thank you Sasuke,_ he thought with a smile before turning to Jugo that was still waiting for an answer.

Naruto told the pair what was going on in his life at the moment and a few bits of what has been going on. Sasuke kept holding his hand during the entire explanation, stroking the back of it with his thumb every once in a while.

Once they finished their meal they went around town for a bit before it was time to say goodbye. The group split and went their separate ways. The blond watched them all as they walked away, his eyes finally falling on a certain raven before he turned around to leave too.

Naruto was very glad he had accepted the invitation now as he walked home with a big grin plastered on his face. Today had been so fun. Sasuke had been right about Jugo and Kimimaro, they were really nice people. The thought of the raven made him stop for a moment as he thought of what had happened earlier.

He looked down at the hand that had been held. It had been a rather nice feeling; the raven's pale hand seemed to fit perfectly in his and was so warm he felt safe. He knew why the other did it, to calm him down and know he was okay, but he could always hope it was for some other reason. A reason that would make him extremely happy.

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter six. Hope you liked it. And while I'm at it I might as well say Merry Christmas.<strong>

**The song is Underneath by Adam Lambert.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again! I'm sorry for the delay of the seventh chapter, but the reason is because one, I don't really like it (you probably will see why) and two, I've been writing on a SasuNaru One Shot.**

**I won't keep you here any longer though,**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"Fuck my life," were the first words to come out of Naruto's mouth as he made his way to the nurse's office, again.

It was the third time this week that he was visiting and honestly now thought that he must be cursed or something. He sighed as he continued walking; holding his injured hand, hoping it was nothing more than just a sprain. His lower lip was split and he was sporting a rather nasty bruise under his left eye.

He was almost at the office when Sasuke's voice called out to him. "Naruto!"

The blond stopped and slowly turned to face the raven, careful not to show his left eye or lip.

"Hey Sasuke," he said with a fake happy smile. _Please don't let him notice._

Of course, Sasuke being Sasuke noticed that the smile was fake and turned from happy to see the blond to concerned. "What's wrong Naruto?"

"N – Nothing is wrong." He said and turned away.

"Don't lie to me." The raven said in a rather serious tone that kind of scared him.

"I – I'm not lying."

"Then look me in the eye and say that."

Naruto was becoming frustrated so without thinking he turned and faced the raven that stared at him in shock.

_Shit!_ He turned back around but it was already too late, he had seen him.

A silence came and settled in the corridor until Sasuke spoke, his voice filled with rage.

"Who?"

"What?" Naruto asked a little confused.

"Who did that to you?"

The blond didn't like the sound of the other's voice. It scared him. He wanted to get away.

Without knowing what he was doing he began to run. He knew the other was following him and it wasn't long until he caught up.

The blond was pushed against the wall; with his arms pinned on either side of his head as he looked at the rage-filled dark eyes of the raven.

He knew that all that rage wasn't truly directed at him, but it didn't seem to matter as he suddenly found it difficult to breath. The nausea and dizziness hit him like one of the many blows he took today. His mouth quickly began to dry up as he felt his body getting heavier and heavier.

Sasuke notices the change in Naruto and his anger is quickly replaced by concern. He lets go off the blond who immediately crumbles in a heap on the floor.

He kneels down on the floor and tries to help the blond sit up. "Naruto? Are you okay? What's wrong?" He asks him, every question coated with worry.

The blond looks up at his friend and answers shakily, "P – Panic… attack…"

The raven goes into his mind, having remembered reading something about panic attacks. Lucky for him that he had a photographic memory. Once he found the little piece of information he wanted did he start to give instructions to the blond.

"I want you to listen to me and follow the orders I give." He says in a reassuring yet demanding tone that his father sometimes uses on him when he or his brother gets sick.

Naruto looks up, only just barely and nods slightly, trusting the raven on whatever he was about to suggest.

And so, Sasuke places his hands in position as he recites everything from what he'd read in the book.

"Open your mouth and sigh. Relax your shoulders and upper muscles as you exhale. Close your mouth and pause for a few seconds. As you do, inhale slowly from your nose by pushing your stomach out and then exhale. Pause for a few seconds more and then exhale through your mouth. Repeat this a few times before doing anything else."

The blond complies without arguing and can feel the panic attack slowly fading. It isn't really because of the instructions; it has more to do with the warmth and voice of the other.

Only when he feels like the panic attack is completely gone does he open his eyes that he doesn't remember closing. He looks up directly into Sasuke's worried but also determined black eyes. He smiles tiredly but doesn't get a response back.

"Who did this to you?"

The smile is wiped away and the blond let's out a tired sigh before he starts explaining, too tired to care anymore.

He tells him everything that has happened these past few weeks. From falling down the stairs to his torn up textbooks, to the letter and beatings. He kind of regrets telling the other after he's done when he sees the black eyes shinning with anger, he wouldn't be too surprised if they suddenly changed color as well to match his rage-filled expression.

"Those fucking bastards!" Sasuke exclaims finally, making the blond jump.

He looks at the raven a little warily until he gets up and with another determined look, walks away. The blond watch his retreating back, a little stunned until he remembers where he was going and immediately heads to the nurse's office.

* * *

><p>Three days later Naruto gets another surprise he did not expect when he entered the classroom.<p>

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" He asked said raven that was sitting on the chair beside his desk.

"I've switched classrooms." He answered simply.

It took the blond a moment to respond. "But why?"

The raven looked up and stared directly into his eyes. That stare made Naruto want to run and reach over to touch him at the same time. He watched the other open his mouth, fully ready to answer when the bell rang.

Sasuke went to pull out the right textbooks for the next class like nothing had happened. Meanwhile, Naruto scowled at him before sitting down at his own desk.

The day went on in a quiet kind of matter, but the blond figured out that it probably had something to do with Sasuke that wouldn't leave him alone for a long period of time. He didn't hate the company though and welcomed it with open arms. And when Suigetsu came to join them during recess it just made him feel like everything was back to as it should be.

After a few days the bullying had ceased completely. No one dared to approach him with either Sasuke or Suigetsu there with him. And on one sunny afternoon Sakura approached him when he was in the library, asking him if he wanted to study together. He accepted the offer with a smile and that's how Sasuke found them later.

Day after day passed until Naruto decided that the bullying must finally be over. Nothing had happened ever since Sasuke started to accompany him and shortly the raven didn't need to anymore as the blond began to make new friends.

He had started with Sakura and now they studied together as well as talked about different subjects.

Inuzuka Kiba had come next along with his girlfriend Hyuga Hinata. He liked the brunet a lot, in a friendly way of course. He was very open and carefree; he also had a good sense of humor. He hadn't talked much with Hinata's though; they exchanged a few "hellos" when they saw each other but nothing else.

He also began to get close to Sabaku Gaara. They first came to know each other from the cafeteria when the red-head was talking to Sasuke about something. He was nice but it was a bit difficult to read his expressions sometimes. He couldn't really tell when the other was serious or joking. He rarely smiled and he figured he had trust issues.

Everything was great at the moment, and Naruto hoped that it would continue to be this way.

* * *

><p>The bell rang, signaling the end of the last class. The blond packed up his things and went to his locker. When he opened the door, an envelope flew out from it and he went to pick it up. It was addressed to him so he didn't hesitate to open it.<p>

He scanned the contents and breathed out a sigh. It was a love letter from a girl in first year. It said she was going to wait for him after school in one of the classrooms on the third floor.

He pocketed the letter and put his things in the locker before he went towards the third floor.

Once he reached the classroom, he walked in and waited for the girl.

Ten minutes later and with still no sign of her the blond decided to leave. That was when the door opened to reveal three guys he didn't recognize, along with…

"Karin." He said in a slightly scared tone of voice.

"Hello there again, freak," she greeted with a smirk. "Miss me?"

"Not particularly, no." He said honestly with a kind of calm that he sure as hell did not feel.

The red-head faked a gasp along with an expression of hurt. "You're terrible!" She exclaimed.

The whole display just made the blond want to run. It was so weird, too weird.

She stopped looking like she might collapse as he watched her crimson eyes glint with a sort of wickedness that made his skin crawl.

"Then I must punish you. Or rather, they're going to punish you." She said, gesturing to the three guys that smirked at him. She gave him a wave of goodbye and then left the room.

One of the guys left, probably to stand guard by the door while the other two began to move forward.

"What did she order you to do?" He asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"Oh nothing," one of them said. "Just to go ahead and have… a little bit of fun."

Fear creeped over his whole body and he suddenly wanted to escape even more, not wanting to know what awaited him. One of the guys went forward, ready to hit or grab him. Before either happened though, the blond responded first with a punch. The guy, not having expected him to fight back, was caught completely off guard as he clutched at his injured nose.

"Son of a bitch."

The blond took a step back as he watched blood shortly run down the other's nose. He was in between feeling sorry for the guy and yet not. He settled on the latter when the guy reached for something to throw at him. He dodged the object and a loud crash of the window behind him was heard. The other guy came forward and pushed him as he was distracted by the sound. His head hit the wall with a thud that made him lose his balance for a moment.

He then felt a sharp pain in his jaw, shortly followed by a blow to the stomach. His knees suddenly seemed unable to carry the rest of his body as he grabbed his sides in pain.

Next was a kick and another punch to his face before he felt his arms being grabbed and held above his head. He opened his eyes that he had shut from the pain only to be filled with a new type of fear.

The guy that he had punched was kneeling down, with a hand reaching for the belt of his pants. A mad glint was in his eye as he smirked in the same wicked way Karin does.

"No…" he said in a whisper, having realized what was about to happen. "No! Get away!" He yelled and started struggling with all his might.

He managed to kick the one in front of him once but that was all he got in as they straddled his lap and began to undo his buckle. He continued to struggle, almost breaking free of the other's grip but it wasn't enough as the belt loosened and buttons were opened.

"NO!" He screeched. Tears were running down his cheeks and his blue eyes were wide in horror.

He didn't want this! He didn't deserve this! He wished he'd never gone here and was instead with his friends. Suigetsu, Sakura, Jugo, Kimimaro, Gaara, Kiba, Hinata and… and…

"Sasuke…"

The door burst open.

* * *

><p><strong>That was the seventh chapter. Cliffhanger I know. It wasn't supposed to be one but it became like that anyway. Hope you liked it and I'll hopefully see you one week from now. If not, then you'll know why (chapter is not done yet). Also keep a look out for my One Shot if you're interested. See ya.<strong>


	8. Author's Note

**Hello everybody, I'm here to deliver a message to you about me and this story. I'm gonna take a pause from it. The reason being two things.**

**First, my "lovely" computer decided not to start so we had to delete everything that was on it. This includes all of the stories (except the ones I have saved on my USB, including Bully) disappeared. So, the One-Shot I was writing on was one of them and it has left me feeling very sad and empty to have lost all of that progress. I will write it sooner or later though, I'm not giving up on it.**

**Second, I'm sick. I have a terrible cold at the moment and have had it for almost a week now. It's making my brain all fuzzy and I'm more tired than usual. I also don't seem to get in the mood to write as easily as I usually do. Hopefully it will pass soon so I can continue writing.**

**So, that's pretty much it. I'm gonna take a pause from this story. I don't know how long this "pause" will become though. I'm not abandoning my story, so you don't have to worry about that. I'm just taking a small... vacation from it. And by "small" I mean "not small at all". This pause can stretch over from weeks to months. But I hope you'll be patient and try to put up with it while I struggle to get better and write.**

**I'll see you later then.**

**And thank you for all the wonderful reviews.**


End file.
